The vehicle body repair tool is a multi-function tool for use while removing dents as well as removing and replacing vehicle body components.
Large frames are available which secure a vehicle body and pull on the body in various locations to substantially return the body to its original dimensions. Such frames are expensive, require substantial floor space in a building and have limited use.
Numerous tools for holding individual body parts are available. There are for example vehicle door jacks and transporters which hold and support a vehicle door while it is removed from a vehicle or reattached to a vehicle. There are also bumper jacks that hold a bumper while it is removed from or attached to a vehicle. These jacks for doors and bumpers are often employed due to the weight of doors and bumpers. Doors tend to be heavy due to side impact protective beams, glass, power window openers, and rear view mirrors. Bumpers tend to be heavy due to energy absorption devices and government regulations relating to bumper damage. Without the jacks mounted on wheels, three people may be required to reattach a door or a bumper to a vehicle.
Hoods and trunk lids are generally lighter than doors. However their size can make them difficult to handle. Three people should be used to mount a hood or a trunk lid on a vehicle to reduce the danger of damage to the vehicle as well as to the hood or trunk lid.
The use of dedicated tools for mounting doors, bumpers, hoods and trunk lids requires a large tool storage area. Each of the tools requires a dedicated jack or other lifting and supporting device thereby adding substantial cost when two or more tools are required.
The vehicle body repair tool includes a carriage having a main frame. A plurality of wheels are attached to and support the main frame. A mast mounting structure is provided on the main frame. A mast is connected to the mast mounting structure and extends generally vertically upward from the carriage. A first tubular sleeve is slideably mounted on the mast and is vertically movable relative to the mast. A winch assembly is fixed to the first tubular sleeve. An accessory mount is provided on the first tubular sleeve. A mast roller is mounted on top of the mast. A winch cable extends upward over the mast roller and has an end hook that is connectable to the first tubular sleeve. The winch assembly is operable to move the first tubular sleeve vertically along the mast. A first sleeve retainer holds the first tubular sleeve in a selected vertical position on the mast and frees the winch cable and end hook. An accessory is attached to the accessory mount on the first tubular sleeve.
The accessory attached to the accessory mount can be a vehicle hood support and holder, a vehicle bumper holder or a vehicle door holder. All of these holders have a vertically adjustable member and a horizontally adjustable member connected to the first tubular sleeve.
The accessory attached to the accessory mount can also be a cable guide pulley holder. The cable guide pulley holder can position the free end of the winch cable to exert a generally horizontal force on a vehicle body. The cable guide pulley holder may also position the free end of the winch cable to exert a generally vertical force on a vehicle body. When exerting a vertical or horizontal force on a vehicle body, the carriage is anchored in place by a retainer with an outside tubular member that is anchored by the weight of the vehicle.